Fragile Hearts
by Breezykinz
Summary: Two Years after leaving the only man she's ever loved, Bree starts to think that she may have made a mistake. With the help of her close friends Bree comes home to face the things she tried to run from. She finally faces the man she walked away from. Will they rekindle their relationship or go their separate ways? [ImmortalHD fanfic. Contains Cry and The Creatures as well]
1. Chapter 1 Rethinking

**Hello my Lovelies. Now you're probably thinking... "Another new story? She hasn't even finished the other ones! And she hasn't updated the other ones in forever!" **

**Yes, I know unfortunately I am very much behind on things around here. But never you fear I have not stopped work on my other two stories. Just hit a bit of a slow spot. I'm still working on them, they're just going by slowly. **

**As of right now I have temporarily moved out of my house and I kinda live in the middle of nowhere land so there's no interwebs. :( And I rather use my phones 3g then suffer with the likes of dial-up. Haha**

**But anyways. The only unfortunate part about all this is, even though I can type my stories up on my phone, this site refuses to allow me to be able to upload them onto the document manager... Hell I can't even use the copy-N-paste option, Which is a total bummer by the way...**

**But, I plan on being able to update on Wednesdays when I come back here to my Grandmas to help her and such. So we'll see how that goes. I'll try not to abandon things here.**

**In the meantime I also have an account over on wattpad. I am of course able to**** upload updates on there from my cellphone no problem. So I plan on throwing all my stories over there. ( wattpad com/Breekinz) the url for over there. So I'd check over there for updates if you don't want to wait till Wednesday. I'll try my best to update daily over there since I'm able too.**

**Anyways, I want to thank you for being so patient with me. :)**

**Without any further babbling, I'll take my leave now and allow you to get on with the story =P**

**See you next update of whatever story I update, byeeeee...**

**x-Bree**

* * *

**Fragile Hearts**

**Chapter One**

**Rethinking**

I lay in bed as my phone screen stared back at me giving me the feeling that it was mocking me. The date that it showed hurt my already fragile heart. Today marked two years since I walked away from the only man I ever loved. Even after two years it still hurt me as much as it did the day I left.

As I lay there a bit longer I broke down in quiet sobs as I secretly wished things would have happened differently. Suddenly I was pulled from my pain stricken comatose state by the sound of a soft knock on my door.

"Bree, you okay in there?" I heard a voice come from the other side of the door.

The voice belonged to my best friend, Cry. We've been best friends since we were in diapers. It was also through him that I had eventually found my way to him...

See Cry isn't his real name. Its actually his YouTube persona. Cry had opened me up to the world of YouTube and the land of let's plays. I had been his first subscriber since he started his channel. As Cry built his channel, I build up my list of subscribers, as to the fact that I had no interest in doing YouTube videos.

As I went from YouTuber to YouTuber, I eventually stumbled upon a YouTuber that went by the name of ImmortalHD and instantly found myself hooked.

After watching him for a couple weeks, I decided one day to send him a message telling him how much I enjoyed watching him and how his videos seemed to brighten my day no matter what kind of day I had. To my surprise he ended up replying back, and ended up leading to us exchanging messages everyday.

The longer we talked and the more we got to know each other the more we came infatuated with each other. We quickly went from IMs to Skype, where we finally saw and heard each other for the first time. Shortly after that he said he wanted to meet me in person. This was about six months after we started talking.

So about a week after he said about meeting me he finally flew here to Florida and we had finally met for the first time. We never really put a label on it but we were basically going out for six months before making it official. Because during those six months we'd each make a trip every other month out to one another to visit for a week. Then along his last trip out to Florida to see me he asked me to move in with him. So I up and left everything here in Florida and moved out to Colorado.

Our relationship lasted two and a half years, which was by far the best years of my life. But as we started into our third year, things started to go downhill. YouTube was starting to consume all his time. Not only his channel, but also all the work him and the rest of the Creatures were doing. There were often times that we'd end up fighting over the fact that I barely got to have any time with him to myself. It eventually got to unbearable for me, so I said I had enough, I packed up a bag and flew back to Florida and walked out of his life.

And now here I am two years later and I'm still suffering. Often times I wonder if I really did the right thing. I haven't spoken to him since the day I left and now I avoid YouTube at all costs. It's just painful considering how strongly I felt about him. I often contemplate trying to fix everything but don't know how. I know he used to wonder about me. Even would ask Cry about me but either he stopped or Cry stopped telling me.

Suddenly i was pulled from my thoughts by the sound of my door opening and Cry stuck his head in, "Bree, you okay?"

"Honestly... No." I told him turning my attention back onto my phone screen that had long since shut off due to inactivity.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked, being the ever typical Cry who has been there for me since I showed up on his doorstep after getting back.

"If you can go back in time and change everything, then yes there is something you can do." I told him.

Sighing Cry took a seat on the side of my bed and rested his hand on my side. In response I rolled onto my stomach allowing Cry access to rubbing my back. We sat in silence as he rubbed and I allowed my mind to go black and focus only on enjoying the back rub.

"He really misses you." Cry finally said causing my body to to tense up which caused me to turn my head and look at him. "He still asks about you. He's. Worried about you and as I hear beating himself up over it."

"Who told you that?" I asked

"Nova and Sp00n." He said, "They were playing some Worms with Pewds and I earlier. And as per usual Nova asked how you were."

I smiled as I thought about James. He filled the void of moving away and missing Cry. Cause just like Cry, James was like my big brother.

"No surprise there." I said, "James is like my big brother while I was there."

"He sure cares like one. " Cry said smirking, "But yes. You should contact him soon, cause he is pretty concerned about you."

"Alright. I will." I said, "Thanks Cry."

"For?" He asked.

"For taking me in, for keeping me alive, and for dealing with my depressiveness. " I told him.

"That's what best friends are for." He told me, "Anyways, I need to go check on a video I got uploading."

"Alright. " I said as he walked out of the room.

Once he left my mind fell back on James, and also on all the others that I left behind when I up and left. Upon thinking of all that, it was making me wonder that maybe I did make a mistake. That maybe it was time that I finally faced everything that I ran and was hiding from.


	2. Chapter 2 Coming Home

Hey Lovelies. Here I am with a new update! Woot! Sorry it took so long. I hope to have them going up more frequently. hehe. Anywho. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review! You know I love em! hehe.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Coming Home**

I pulled myself up from my bed and headed over to where my laptop sat upon my desk. As I settled into the chair at my desk, it made me wonder about my epic gaming computer that I had left back in Colorado. I really did miss everything, not just the material things but my friends as well.

I turned my attention back to my laptop and clicked on Skype. Before signing in I made sure when I did sign in that I'd sign in as invisible. Once I was on though, I looked through my contact list and sighed.

Seemed as if all of them where on. Kootra, Nova, Sp00n, Ze, SSoH, Sly, and of course him... I quickly slipped on mg headset before clicking to call Nova. It didn't take long for him to answer.

"Hey Stranger." He answered.

"Were you in a call with anyone?" I asked.

"Jordan, Eddie, Seamus, and um..." He stammered.

"Do they know why you left the call?" I asked.

"Actually, they don't even know I left." He told me.

"You weren't recording were you?" I asked him.

"No I wasn't recording." He said, "Now are you done with the questions?"

"They really don't know you left?" I asked.

"They don't know I left, but they'll notice eventually." He told me.

"Well of course they will." I told him relaxing, "Okay I believe I'm done with the questions."

"Good." He said laughing, "So how are you?"

"Want the truth or do you want me to lie?" I asked him.

"That bad huh?" He asked.

"I never thought it would be this hard." I told him..

"Believe it or not, but it's been hard on both of you." He told me, "Which makes me think that it may have been the wrong decision."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"You'd be surprised to see the shape he's in Bree." James said, "He barely leaves the apartment anymore."

"You're kidding." I said in disbelief.

"No unfortunately I'm not." He told me, "From what I hear you both are dealing with this in the same manner."

"Oh..." Was all I could think to say. I couldn't believe the words James had just told me. As I sat there letting the words sink it I began to think that maybe I did make a huge mistake.

"I really think you should talk to him." James said, "I mean, as soon as you're ready of course."

"How bad of shape?" I asked.

"He hides it well from everyone." He said, "But you know how Eddies been with you two. It was impossible for either one of you to hide anything from him."

"Ain't that the truth." I mumbled.

"The apartment on the other hand, is a completely different, creepy story." He told me.

"What do you mean creepy?" I asked.

"He never got rid of any of your things." He said.

"So." I said, "How is that creepy?"

"We'll it's creepy because everything is exactly as you left it." He told me giving emphasis on exactly.

"What do you mean by exactly?" I asked.

"He basically has it feeling like you just stepped out and you'll be home at any moment." He told me.

"He's left it like that for two years?" I asked stunned.

"Pretty much." He said, "Every room but his recording room, which is where he stays."

"He sleeps in there?" I asked.

"When he sleeps, which isn't very often." He told me, "He set up an air mattress in there."

"So he really does miss me." I said shyly.

"Bree, that man loves you." He said, "He just made a stupid mistake."

"Plus lack of communication." I told him.

"That too." He said, "But yes, I really think it's about time you two talk."

"I really don't know James." I said

"What do you mean you don't know?" He said, "It's not hard to just talk."

"Not what I mean." I told him, "Do you think I should come back to talk or do it through Skype?"

"That's a hard question. I say we put it to a vote." He said.

"What do you mean put it to a vote?" I asked

"We'll here, call the others and we'll find out." He said slyly.

I looked at Skype and noticed that everyone but Aleks was added to the call. I quickly called everyone and waited for each of them answer. Once each of them finished gushing over how happy they were to hear from me James finally got to the call.

"So what do you think guys, should she come home or do it through Skype?" He asked

At the sound of the answers I quickly realized that I only had one option this whole time. No matter what I was going home.

"Well guys I guess that's settled." I said, "But you'll have to wait till..."

"Plane tickets paid for." James said interrupting me.

"How did you.." I started.

"As soon you called me I texted Eddie and told him to find the earliest flight." James interrupted.

"Yeah we've kinda had operation get Bree home on standby for awhile now." Sly added.

"Yeah, all we needed was for you to finally come around and talk to us again." Spoon said.

"How'd you guys know I'd agree?" I asked

"We didn't." Seamus said, "You were coming either way."

"Y'all really miss me that much?" I asked.

"Yes." They all replied in unison.

"Bree whether you and Aleks get back together or not, you're still a part of the group." James said.

"Exactly." Jordan said agreeing, "And despite your protests, you have and always will be a creature."

I could help but smile at Jordans comment. The fact that the only reason I knew them was because of Aleks, yet they all insisted I belonged there really lifted my spirits.

"Thanks guys." I told them, "I already feel a lot better about things.."

"You're welcome Bree." Jordan said

"That's what friends are for." James said.

"So when's my flight?" I asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon." Eddie said.

"Well in that case I should get off here and go talk to Cry." I told them.

"He knows about the plan." Spoon said, "James and I told him earlier."

"Oh really." I asked, "How'd he take it?"

"He was skeptical at first, but he knows how much we care about you." James said

"Cry has always been extremely protective over me." I told them, "So that doesn't surprise me."

"We made sure to promise him that we'd take care of you reguardless of what happens between you and Aleks." James said.

I thanked them all again and said my good byes before ending the call. I drew in a breath and exhaled slowly before taking my headset off. I placed it on my desk and stood up before making my way out of my room. I headed down the hall towards Cry's room and paused outside his door to make sure he wasn't recording. Hearing nothing I lifted my hand and knocked lightly.

"Come in Bree." I heard him call from the other side.

I opened the door to find him sitting at his computer. As I entered he turned his chair slightly to smile at me. I smiled back before making my way over to sit on the edge of his turned his chair around the whole way to face me.

"So I just got done taking with the Creatures." I told him.

"Ah." he said, "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." I told him.

"That soon huh?" He asked frowning.

"Yea, you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Just worried is all." He told me, "And I really don't want you to leave again."

"I know." I told him, "I really don't want to leave you either, but I really do need to face him."

"True. I want you to be happy again." He told me, "I just hope you let him know that the next time he hurts you, I wont be so nice."

"I'll be sure to pass that along." I told him smiling.

"I can't believe you're leaving again." He said frowning, "And so soon at that."

"Me either." I told him, "But don't be upset, I'll come visit."

"As will I." He said smiling

"You better." I said giggling.

I watched as he stood up and walked over to sit beside me. Once there he wrapped me up into his arms and pulled me close.

"I love you Sis." He told me.

"Love you too Broseph." I said smiling.

It really did pain me that I'd be leaving Cry but he knew as much as I did that his was something I had to do. At least we'd be able to see eacg other every so often. We finally pulled away from each other and I smiled at him before ruffling his hair.

"Well I better go pack." I told him, "That way we can do something together before I have to be at the airport."

"Alright then." He said smiling.

I smiled back before getting up and heading out of the room to go pack.

~2 Mornings Later~ (Sinces Bree's flight was in the afternoon I had her arriving the next morning lol)  
~Aleks' POV~

"GET IN THE CAR!" James screamed at me, "THE COPS ARE RIGHT THERE!"

"I got this shit." I told him turning my character around and shooting down the cops that were pursuing me.

James and I were recording some Grand Theft Auto 4 free roam and messing around. I loved playing this with him because it was nice to just fuck around. Not to meantion it really kept my mind ocupied. As we were driving away from the cops I heard the sound of music coming from James' end.

"Fuck." He said, "I gotta go Aleks."

"What! Why?" I asked

"Cause I got to go to the airport to..." He said trailing off.

"To what, who do you have to pick up?" I asked confused.

"No one, don't worry about it." He said

I knew right then and there that he was definitely hiding something for me. Come to think about it even Sly seemed off earlier when I was over at his place.

"There's something you're not telling me." I told him

"Like I said, don't worry about." He told me before quickly saying good bye and hanging up.

There was something going on and I was going to get to the bottom of it. I stopped the recording before getting up from my desk and heading out of the room. As I walked through my apartment I felt the pain rise within me. Even though any normal person would have gotten rid of her stuff, I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

I quickly pushed the thoughts from my head and made my way through my apartment and out the door. Once outside I headed off down the hallway to Sly's apartment. I knocked and walked in like usual.

"Sly?" I called upon entering.

"In here Aleks!" I heard him call from his living room.

I walked into the room to find him sitting on his couch with PuppyChef watching tv.

"Hey Man, whats up?" He asked as I walked over and sat down, "Dude you okay?"

"No, I'd really liked to know what my friends are hiding from me." I said bluntly.

"What do you mean?" He asked

"You're hiding something." I told him, "You seemed pretty off when I was over here earlier and then suddenly James has to go in the middle of our recording."

"I'm sure he had a legitimate reason." He said ignoring my comment I made about him, "Don't worry about it."

"I'm tired of being told not to worry about it!" I snapped, "Now James was going to the airport and I know you know why, now spill."

"Um.." He said looking at me with wide eyes, "I can't tell you."

"Bullshit!" I snapped again, "I'm your best friend and the last I knew you don't hide shit from your best friend."

Sly looked at me, hurt lining his face due to my outburst. I just looked at him with that 'well I'm waiting' face. Finally he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck before looking at me again.

"I might as well tell you, you'll find out eventually." He said shifting in his seat, "James is headed to pick up Bree from the airport."

"What?" I asked stunned

"Bree's coming home." He told me, "We all missed her, plus we really think you both need to settle things."

"So you guys said you missed her, so she up and dropped everything to buy a ticket and fly out here?" I asked confused.

"Um. Not exactly." He said, "I bought her plane ticket."

"Why did you buy it?" I asked

"Like I said we wanted her home and knew you two needed to talk." He said, "And since she finally came around to talking to us yesterday I bought the ticket and told her she was coming home leaving her no choice." 

"Oh." Was all I could think to say.

"Hey." He said causing me to look at him, "She really misses you and the fact that shes coming home and willing to face you, shows that she still cares."

"I guess thats a valid point." I said looking at him nevously

"Hey dude, don't sweat it." He said, "Try it out, all you two have to do is talk."

"Easier said than done." I mumbled.

"It'll be fine." He said placing his hand on my shoudler, "You got all of us, just take it slow okay."

"Okay." I said

"You want to hang here for a bit?" He asked

"No, I got editing to do." I told him, "But I'll get a hold of you later."

With that I got up off the couch as Sly reluctantly said okay and we said out good byes. Once I was back in my apartment I closed the door behind me before sliding down it and sitting on the floor. I was in shock, I couldn't believe that she was finally coming home.

Once I finally got myself I pulled myself back to my feet and glaced around the apartment. Everything was still in perfect order just how she had left it two years ago. I think the fact that she always made sure things were clean and presentable was one of the main things I loved about her.

Suddenly my gaze fell upon the wall beside our TV. I slowly walked over and studied the various pictures hung upon it. My eyes fell upon one that caused a slight smirk to come upon my face. It was a picture taken the day we filmed the video were I finally decided to show my face. She sat wearing my Optimus Prime mask as I kissed the cheek of it.

The next one that caught my eye was my favorite of them all. It was the day she moved here. We were still living at the Creature house at the time. It was of us in the back yard and she was on my back. I loved the picture cause I loved the way her red hair shined in the sunlight. Plus the smiles we both had upon our faces as we gazed into each others eyes.

It was then when it finally hit me. I couldn't wait to see her and to be able to finally talk to her again. As I stood there looking at all the pictures I finally decided that I was getting her back one way or another.


End file.
